The Terra Nova Files
by Cazio
Summary: Ever wondered how the portal came about? Wondering what's going on with a certain plot line that doesn't add up? Welcome to the answer.


_So, this the beginning. This will be a collection of one-shots that explain various plot holes and answer questions about FOX's awesome show, Terra Nova. I've included as much factual information as I can (which has already resulted in me spending like an hour making a Terra Nova timeline. **If you have any ideas/questions/plot holes be sure to ask/tell me in the reviews**! I'd also love general feedback on my writing as well. _

* * *

><p><em>This story was created from Miss Junie's question asking who created the time fracture. The information about the Bolivian Salt Flats etc are actually true, and lithium mining is said to become the replacement for oil, so I went off of as much factual information as I could muster. Terra Novian facts were taken form the show and the terra nova wiki And of course, I included some characters from the show :) Enjoy!<em>

_Note: This story isn't exactly written in the usual story format, its kind of like story and history mashed into one, but not boring! :D_

The day was excruciatingly hot, he could remember that very clearly. It scorched the earth, drying up anything in its rays that dared to stray from the shade. He was much younger then, with fine brown skin and a head of long dark hair. He sat in a decrepit lawn chair, under the shade of his little shack. He had no family by then, it was just him and his best friend, Fernando. The shack was nothing more than clay walls with a tin roof, complete with two tiny beds, and an elevated bookshelf. They owned two books, both forgotten by American tourists. One was called _The Bolivian Salt Flats: A Visitors Guide_; the other was _Saving The Piggy Bank_. Each of them had taken one as a project, to try and learn the English language. They practiced on the sparse tourists that ventured out to their tiny home, and through the years they managed to decipher the unfamiliar words, cracking an endless code.

"Renato, go check the salt piles." Fernando called from inside the shack.

Renato looked up from his book, squinting into the distance at the tiny mounds in the distance. The surroundings were a pure white, only contrasting with the endless blue sky. He had never seen snow before, but the tourists constantly exclaimed the resemblance. They lived amidst the Salar de Uyuni, the largest salt flat in the world, or so said his book. To Renato, it was home. He had never left the salt, and it had never left him. Salar was often referred to as a desert, but he knew differently. Each year, it would flood, creating a shallow lake that reflected to sharply that Renato often caught himself wondering which way was up. It was beautiful, but also barren for most of the year. Thus, it was often lonely at the shack, the only break from the white expanse was in the books. Yet the salt was a friend, as interesting and puzzling as any human being.

When dug into, the salt would eventually give way to the secret of the Salar. The salt was a thick crust that covered a much more valuable treasure. A lake, filled with brine, laden with a chemical called Lithium, or so the book claimed. He saw no chemical, but he could feel it when he touched the water, the sting was much worse than that from the salt. It was the Lithium that brought the Americans who were not tourists, then men that the villagers whispered about when Renato and Fernando visited town.

"Renato, _vaya_!" Fernando called again.

"Who will have touched it? I see no trucks or Americans!" He returned, burying himself in the book once more. Fernando grunted in disapproval, but said nothing more. They were absorbed in their books, picking through each sentence, dissecting the words until they formed into something they understood.

* * *

><p>A low crunching noise brought Renato back to the present as the sun started to move towards sunset. The chilly night wind began to pick up, and he brought himself to his feet. He folded the tattered lawn chair and propped it against the wall, smacking his lips in boredom. The crunching noise continued, and Renato turned, eyeing a violently yellow car making its way towards the shack.<p>

"Fernando, are we expecting visitors?" He asked, stepping from the shadows.

He heard shuffling as Fernando came to the entryway, peering out into the whiteness. Both men watched carefully as the truck approached and finally ground to a halt, spraying flecks of salt everywhere.

An American stepped from the car, dressed in a dark suit. Fernando raised his eyebrows, casting Renato a look. Renato shrugged, and started towards the man. He was big and bulky, but not as old as the other men who usually came to see them. This American had an air of business, which made Fernando perk up. The other men often joked about Fernando and Renato's illiteracy and their stupidity, caught by surprise when they began to speak in mostly fluent English, but this man seemed to be aware of their ability to speak his language.

"You boys the men who own this?" The American asked, gazing around at the salt.

"The Salar belongs to no one." Fernando replied, crossing his arms. He was all business, which made most of the Americans bristle.

This American, however, only chuckled. "That may be so, but those villagers back there say you run this piece of land here. Your government says the land is decided by those who live on it, unless they want it," He cracked a grin, "That's what I like about this country. A lot less rules than back home."

"What do you want?" Renato asked, his eyes narrowing. He never liked Americans that acted like they were above the rest of the world. America had been in a downward spiral for years, though none of the businessmen ever said so.

The American's smile returned at the question, and he stared Renato right in the eye.

"I would like to buy this land off of ya."

Fernando laughed, and Renato joined him, filling the evening air. "You and every other _Americano_." Fernando smirked.

The American flashed a look of slight surprise. "Well, have the other American-o's offered you a million dollars?"

Renato blinked, faking surprise. Fernando laughed again as the American's brow furrowed.

"We like you, Mr. Americano, but we need to get something…straight, right now," Fernando jutted his chin towards the shack. "This is our home. We know your people have come and tried to destroy it. We will not sell our home to you." Fernando explained, shaking his head.

"Now listen here—"

"But," Fernando raised a finger, "We will partner with you. You let us have 60% of the shares, and we will allow you to work our land. "

The American burst out laughing, just as the others had done.

"Do you idgits have any idea how crazy that sounds?"

Fernando smiled, amused at the American's antics. "This water beneath our feet is worth at least fifty billion _dólares_. This salt can be worth millions. We know this game you play with us _Señor_. We know each year, this land grows in value. We will not sell it for a flat price, but we will partner with you, as I have said."

The American's eyes narrowed. He turned sharply, heading back to the truck. Renato and Fernando cracked up as he left, high fiving each other. Their books had taught them well.

* * *

><p>It was not long after that when the Americans became rabidly interested in the salt flats. Renato would later find out that the oil had finally dried up, and companies were bringing out their lithium powered machinery, all of which had been quietly produced as the oil reserves vanished. OPEC crashed to a halt and the world's economy plummeted as the Middle East fell. Lithium mining companies began to skyrocket in value, and all eyes turned to the Salar, the world's largest lithium reserves. The Bolivian government had waited for this day, claiming nearly all the land to begin the careful mining process. All except for a wide tract of the flats owned by two salt miners, known only as Renato and Fernando. The two men had grown in popularity in the small country, becoming national icons as the men who would not bow to the will of the Americans. After the end of the oil, America finally fell, crippled by a near civil war. Soon the Chinese paid visits to the shack, flanked by assistants and surveyors, all of which were turned away, unable to accept the terms of the two Bolivians.<p>

Then, one morning, a young American man visited the shack. He wore a loose t-shirt and jeans, a stark contrast to the crisp suits of the others. He told them he was planning on starting a company, but he needed land and resources. He was not a man who wanted to strip mine the lithium, but hold the land while he and his team invented more efficient ways to use it. Renato and Fernando offered him the same deal as everyone else, and were surprised when the man nodded, agreeing to dole out the full 60% share. He stuck out his hand, and gave Fernando and Renato a firm handshake, sealing the deal.

In the first year of operation, Salvapaz Inc. stocks jumped from $8.50 a share to upwards of $900. Very little was actually produced, but investors clambered to get their hands on the meager shares available, setting records in the stock exchange. Fernando and Renato became monumental names in the business world, and the two best friends decided to move from the salt flats to the nearby village, still living in nothing more than a large hut, jammed full of technology and reporters. They built the villages first and only library, filling it with books from Shakespeare to Learning Japanese. Life was good for Bolivia, and the world was slowly recovering from the oil crash.

Then, forty years after the launch of Salvapaz, all hell broke loose. On April 17th 2133, China attacked the United States. World War III went live, and the world picked sides. Stocks flew as companies hired and converted to serve the war, and not even the mighty Salvapaz was immune. Bolivia, having such close ties to the US via the company, immediately sided with America. The company was converted from a lithium research facility to a lithium powered weapons development company, where they developed high power defense systems, lithium powered radars and lithium fueled assault drones. The future held high hopes for the company, and the war looked so good for the US that world leaders began to back away from ally agreements with China.

* * *

><p>Renato sat at his desk, staring out the window into the foggy haze outside of his dome. His world was dying, and all of his contributions had not been enough to save it. His depression medication wasn't easing his guilt as he watched the world burn from the safety of his dome. He had wanted to stay in Bolivia, but the US officials had made it clear that he was to oversee operations from in country. He had done his best to protect his homeland, building a massive dome around his old village. The desert was much different now, it had been pillaged and torn apart, save for his stretch of land. The salt was a grimy grey color and the colorful wildlife from the scrubland was extinct. He held the tattered pieces of <em>The Bolivian Salt Flats<em>, rubbing the torn pages.

He felt most comfortable with a book in his hands, which was partly why his office was also a personal library. Books lined the walls around him, most of which were priceless medieval transcripts and books recovered after the Vatican Revolt in 2100. Books could not deceive him, or force him to do things. They were what he made them, and he could chose to absorb their knowledge or ignore it.

A holographic screen popped up at the end of his desk, and a soft melody rang through the office. He looked up, squinting as he read the name. Fernando.

"Answer." He commanded, and the melody stopped.

"Renato, brother. I want you to come to the research center immediately." Renato raised an eyebrow, Fernando never asked him to visit the lab.

"What for?"

"Renato, please. Not now. Just come." The call ended and Renato stood, placing his old book in his suit pocket. Whatever Fernando had found, it was important. He looked at his reflection in the window, and an old man stared back at him. His long black locks had greyed, and a thin white mustache lined his upper lip. His skin was weathered, though he was expected to live another 60 years if he continued living in his dome. He had rejected anti-aging skin treatments, none of his ancestors had done it, so why should he? The rich were living to their mid 100s, while the middle and lower class were dying as young as 45 without masks and oxygen filters. He frowned, and gently pushed open the door into the hallway, heading for the airport.

* * *

><p>Renato stared at the TV screen, watching as what could only be described as an electric bubble filled a section of the lab.<p>

"This was recorded by scientists working on the FERMI Particle Accelerator, they were combining multiple compounds and—"

"You know I don't understand science, Fernando." Renato interrupted with a small smile, his eyes still glued to the screen.

"Of course. You would rather read your books about the past," Fernando joked, slapping him on the back. "Well, my friend, this is an event for the history books of the future."

Renato chuckled. "We are already in history books, why must we be in them again?"

"They've discovered a portal." Fernando announced, excitement written all over his face.

"Is that what that thing is?" Renato gestured to the screen.

"We think so. It only appeared for a few seconds, but we have reason to think it has opened up a new dimension."

"This is starting to sound more like something to go in a storybook, not a history book."

Fernando laughed, intensifying his wrinkles. "Yes, I knew you would say that."

"So what are we going to do? Does Aaron know?" Aaron was the man who was the head scientist behind Salvapaz, the only man to accept their proposition all those years ago.

"No. I'm not planning on telling him until we figure this out. He's working at our branch in England to try and fix the bugs in our most recent subterranean torpedo." Fernando's tone was somber, as it was whenever he spoke about the weapons.

"Can you get it to happen again?" Renato asked changing the subject, before his friend's mood could go south.

"We talked to the scientists, and they already have. Renato, we are about to change the world, and the future of this planet."

* * *

><p>And so it was. The first portal was discovered in 2135, and Salvapaz soon took over the FERMI Particle Accelerator project, buying it out for a cool 70 billion. The portal was kept secret until 2137 when the first portal was stabilized. Fernando and Renato patented the portal technology and decided to save it until a good use for the portal could be it was discovered that the portal was not a teleporter, the US government practically dropped the whole project until Renato and Fernando offered to fund it themselves. Neither man had surviving family, so they had money to spare. They sent the first probe in October, solidifying the hypothesis that it was indeed a portal to another dimension.<p>

"It is truly unreal." Fernando murmured, watching the camera footage. "Everything is trees and vegetation, wild animals that have never seen humans before."

"We can save our people, Fernando. We can send them there to start again." Renato said, watching from afar.

"I already told you, its too risky. Once they go in, they can't come back."

"Who would want to?" Renato scoffed.

"I don't know. But we can't send just anyone. Surely though your readings you've discovered that much?"

"We cannot play god, Fernando. How can we choose who to send in, who gets to live a new life?" Renato said angrily.

"I don't know, a lottery! That isn't the point, I'm not even sure what would happen if we sent a human through."

Renato sighed,"Fernando, what will happen when the world looks back and realizes that we had the chance to save some of its people? What have we done since the day we claimed the shack? We save things, and watch over the things that the rest of the world is trying to destroy. Can we at least try to save our people?"

* * *

><p>Within six months, the tests had been run. Communications could be established only when the portal was active, a key discovery by one of the Salvapaz scientists. Drafts for a Portal Center, a giant Portal rig, were in the works, and Fernando and Renato began to plan this new civilization. There would be a trial run with a person skilled in survival training to see if the land was even inhabitable, and then citizens would slowly be added via events dubbed as Pilgrimages. Some would be picked for their skills, and others would be randomly selected. None could have any record of criminal activity, or any outstanding personality traits that suggested that they could be bad for the colony. The two friends debated on the name for their project, finally deciding on Project Hope, and dubbing their soon-to-be super portal Hope Plaza.<p>

After Hope Plaza was finished in 2139, Project Hope went public. The world erupted in a frenzy, with the world's wealthiest vying for a spot on the list for the second Pilgrimage that hadn't even been planned yet. Sticking to their old ways, Fernando and Renato refused every offer, persisting that if someone tried to buy their way into the list, they would be blacked out, and not available for selection. The world held its breath for a while, but within a year of no news, it a was assumed the project would fall through.

Meanwhile, Renato had found the candidate for the First Pilgrimage.

"Nathaniel Taylor. General Philbrick tells me you are quite the soldier." Renato looked up from his news tablet as the grey haired Commander entered his office.

"I suppose you could call me that." Taylor flashed a light smile.

Renato offered a smile in return, placing his tablet on his desk and folding his hands together. "Now, Commander Taylor. Am I right to assume that you know about Project Hope?"

The Commander nodded, his blue eyes flashing. "I was briefed on the flight over."

"Good." Renato nodded, examining the man in front of him. He looked like a soldier, but he was much older than Renato had anticipated. He has a wise look about him, backed with muscle to get the job done, and the experience of a leader. An obvious choice. Renato cleared his throat, "Do you have any family, Commander Taylor?"

The Commander swallowed, and hesitated before answering. "Yes sir. I have a son."

"Where is his mother?"

"She was killed in Somalia in 2138." The Commander answered in monotone.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Renato dipped his head respectfully.

"That was three years ago. I've been waiting for something like this to come along ever since."

Renato cocked his head, reliving his own recent loss. Fernando had died a year ago, shortly after the opening of Hope Plaza. It seemed that cancer could still kill after all. It had been a crippling loss to the company, but to Renato it was much more than that. Fernando had been his only friend, the only person who had lived through the terrifying story that was their lives. They'd been attacked by other businesses, reporters and even their own village, over their choice to save the Salar. They were each other's only company as they grew old and grey, the only ones who could predict each other's actions, and read the tiniest signals during a press conference. He knew the pain of loss, and also the willingness to move on.

"Well, Commander Taylor, your opportunity has arrived. This world is dying, and we have chosen you to lead a new one. You must understand the importance of this mission. If you fail, you will die. If you turn to greed, or try and control this new civilization, we will send someone to end your leadership. Do you understand?"

The Commander nodded curtly, his blue eyes blazing. Renato felt a sliver of trust in the man. Taylor knew what he was doing, and he was old enough and wise enough to survive, in that he was positive.

"Will your son be okay with you leaving?" Renato asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Taylor smiled faintly, though Renato could sense something within him. "Yes, he's 17 and in college already. He will understand, I'm sure."

Renato smiled, extending a hand. "In that case, I'm pleased to welcome you to the team, Commander Taylor."

* * *

><p>The first pilgrimage was initiated in 2142. Crowds huddled around tablets, TV screens and even packed into ancient movie theaters to watch as the portal sprang to life. Nathaniel Taylor, the worlds newest historical figure, had a military knapsack slung on his back and a steely look on his face as he awaited the go-ahead to enter the portal.<p>

As the reactors kicked into high gear, Renato shut his eyes, imagining the energy that was contained in this massive space. A torrent of wind swirled around the small gathering of scientists, programmers and businessmen surrounding the portal entrance, all standing behind Commander Taylor as he prepared to enter. It had taken another year of testing, funding and planning to get to this point.

Taylor turned as the portal activated, staring directly at Renato. The two had become close acquaintances, for both of them acknowledged that a businessman had no good reason to befriend a soldier under his control.

"Do your best." Renalto called over the whirr of the portal.

Taylor cracked a smile. "Always."

He could have made a statement before he entered, one to be recorded for generations to come, but Taylor was not a man of words, and with a nod, he stepped forward, disappearing into the unknown. A chorus of congratulations filled the narrow walkway to the Portal, but Renato said nothing, staring intently into the vortex. A loudspeaker activated a few moments later, and at first, there was only static.

"I'm okay. See you in two years, Taylor out." The radio cut off and the portal slowed, severing the only tie between Taylor and 2142.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Renato, I would like to introduce you to Lucas Taylor," Aaron announced. Renato offered a polite smile as a young man entered the research office.<p>

"Its an honor to meet you, I've studied your work, and I must say, its inspiring," Lucas greeted.

Renato chuckled, "Its hardly my work at all, the science was—"

"Primarily the work of Fernando Cortez, I know," The young man smiled. He had the same aura as his father; he was much smarter than he looked.

"Lucas has already completed his PhD, and his thesis is quite astounding to say the least," Aaron continued, seemingly beyond impressed at the young prodigy.

Renato flashed a smile. "Well, it appears Aaron has taking a liking to you, and considering science was never really my strong suit, I have no choice but to agree with his judgment, " He looked to Aaron, "Could you leave us alone for a minute? I'd like to talk to Dr. Taylor alone." Aaron nodded and quickly exited.

Renato stood, looking out the office window into the laboratory floor. He always liked the research facility, the stark whiteness of everything reminded him of the Salar.

"I suppose you're going to ask me about my father," Lucas broke the silence.

Renato turned, noticing a change in Lucas's demeanor. "Perhaps. But I see that you don't want to talk about that. "

"Not particularly, actually." Lucas replied with a light chuckle.

"Hmm. I guess that is a good thing, I've known many people who've tried to use their parents to give them a lift up the corporate ladder," Renato looked back to the research floor, watching as a researcher probed at a chemical solution.

"Believe me, I would be here regardless of my father," Lucas replied darkly.

"Is that so? I get the sense that you _are _here because of him," He shifted his gaze to the young Taylor.

Lucas shut his eyes for a moment, exhaling deeply. "I'm not here to discuss my father. I'm here to help finish the Portal for the Second Pilgrimage."

Renato gave Lucas a stern look," That's not all you'll be doing, though I'm sure you already know that. You're here to find a way to communicate with the new civilization without the activation of the portal. "He didn't want to have Taylor's evidently troubled son thinking he could get a pass into the Second Pilgrimage simply by helping the scientists already involved.

"You do realize it could take—"

"Years?" Renato interrupted. "I may not know much about formulas and equations Dr. Taylor, but I do know about time frames. I'm not an idiot. I don't care if it takes the rest of your life to find a solution. Salvapaz hasn't hired anyone onto the team since your father two years ago. I have an application list a mile long, and I've selected you. You may be the smartest man on Earth for all I know, but you won't be on that list for the Second Pilgrimage until you prove you belong there."

To his surprise, Lucas nodded. "I understand."

"Good. Now," Renato walked behind his desk to a wall of hi-tech filing cabinets. Selecting one, he pulled it open, and reached inside to pull out a purplish chrome container. "This is a device developed by us to protect our information from potential hackers and possible infiltrations into the company." He set the box on the desk, watching Lucas's bemused expression.

"It's made of a metallic compound developed by Salvapaz in its early years of research. It responds to four, now three, sets of fingerprints. Yours, Aaron's, Fernando's and mine. Press the pad here," He touched the pad in the front of the box and it popped open, revealing a hologram screen. "And all of your documents, schedules, drawings, and equations can be transferred. The box itself can be run over by a tank, and it will break the tank before it is even scratched. Its melting point is so high that it can survive molten lava, assuming you have a way of getting it out. " He watched with amusement as Lucas carefully lifted the chrome container, examining it from all angles, completely fascinated.

"You are to keep all of your research in that box. Do you understand?"

"Of course, I mean, yes, I understand." Lucas pressed his finger to the surface, and the box shut again.

"I'll leave you to figure out the rest of its abilities. You start work now, meet Aaron outside and get going,"

Lucas's eyes were those of a kid in a candy store, and he nodded quickly, darting form the room, clutching his newest treasure.

* * *

><p>Lucas Taylor became a name associated with grumblings about overtime from the other scientists. Renato stayed in his study until one in the morning every night, finishing press releases and reading, and every time he looked out to the research floor to close up, Lucas was there, working furiously. He seemed to consume work like a fire, and the Portal had made leaps and bounds since his start on the job. Renato pressed the intercom button, and Lucas straightened before Renato even had to speak.<p>

"Lucas, time to head home. "

"Sorry, just finishing up."

"I figured you'd be out having a party on your last night in 2144." Renato teased.

Lucas smiled, shaking his head, "I'm going to get this finished, I promised you."

"You'll have plenty of time to finish once you get there, but I can't have you arriving half-asleep." Renato laughed. Lucas raised his hands in surrender, then saved his work to his box and stuffed it in his backpack. Renato started locking the doors, only stopping to wish Lucas goodnight. Lucas had a skip in his step, obviously excited for tomorrows Pilgrimage. Project Hope was finally in motion, and Renato had a feeling it was going to go further than he ever imagined at the hands of the young boy walking away towards the parking lot.


End file.
